


Fanart Post for Indelible - Chapter 3 - Fuck It - NSFW

by 36and40



Category: Supernatural-adjacent fandom, Ten Inch Hero, Walker TV 2021
Genre: AU characters only loosely based on 10 Inch Hero, AU characters only loosely based on Walker, Boaz Priestly as played by Jensen Ackles, Condoms, Cordell Walker and played by Jared Padalecki, Exhibitionism, Intense Orgasm, Kilt Sex, M/M, Priestly is gay, Slight Role Playing, Supernatural-adjacent, Texas ranger, Walker is gay, gay bar sex, nightclub sex, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36and40/pseuds/36and40
Summary: Walker finds himself back in California for four days.  Priestly's going to make sure he doesn't sleep alone and takes him a bit outside of his comfort zone.
Relationships: Boaz Priestly/Cordell Walker (Walker TV 2021), Walker/Priestly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Fanart Post for Indelible - Chapter 3 - Fuck It - NSFW

This stunning commission - by Freckles & Dimples - Walker enjoying Priestly in a kilt at a club - is exactly what I wanted. Freckles & Dimples always does the most interesting perspectives. 

This image illustrates chapter 3 of the story Indelible.

[Read Indelible here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202069/chapters/73084515)

That link goes to chapter 3 where this illustration can be found...but you should start the story from the beginning.

Link to the Twitter account of Freckles & Dimples in case you want to commission something for yourself!:

[Freckles & Dimples on Twitter](https://twitter.com/freckleNdimple)


End file.
